kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugzzy
|ability=Backdrop, Suplex, Sword (anime only) |category=Mid-boss, Helper |helper icon= |caption=''Kirby: Super Star Ultra'' artwork}} Bugzzy is a recurring foe in the ''Kirby'' series. Physical Appearance Bugzzy appears to be based on a stag beetle, having enormous mandibles with which he can grab and slam Kirby. He has four thin, yellow limbs, and wears white gloves on his hands and white shoes on his feet. Bugzzy is also capable of flight, behavior common among beetles, but much unlike them, his wings are almost always exposed, even when he rests. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Bugzzy appears in the later levels as a mid-boss, and is the only enemy that gives the Backdrop ability. He also appears in the Grape Garden Arena. Bugzzy's main tactic is to dash toward Kirby in a straight line in an attempt to grab him with his mandibles. Once Kirby is in his grasp, Bugzzy slams him into the ground. During the battle, Bugzzy may also fly into the air and hover in pursuit of Kirby, and will ensnare him if he gets close enough. Bugzzy supplies ammunition to use against himself in the form of two tiny lady bugs that he releases into the air. These lady bugs slowly flutter and home in on Kirby. Luckily, the lady bugs are frail; Stars spit at them will penetrate through them the same way Double Stars usually pass through regular enemies. The charge-up time for his grab attack is much shorter than in the later game, Kirby Super Star, and can catch inattentive players off guard. ''Kirby's Avalanche Bugzzy is faced as the tenth challenger in the Avalanche tournament and is a part of the Harder tier of enemies. He is fought after Lololo and Lalala and before Paint Roller. His dialogue with Kirby is below. *'Bugzzy': "ROOAAAAAAARRR!!!!!" *'Kirby': "Oh, I'm so scared!" ''Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra Bugzzy returns in these games as a mid-boss. His actions remain the same as in his initial appearance, though his size is no more twice the size of Kirby now. Bugzzy now gives Suplex instead of Backdrop. Bugzzy also is the Helper for the Suplex ability. As an ally, his color sceme is changed to a purple exoskeleton and a blue body, which has since become his main coloration in the series. As a Helper, he has access to the same attacks Suplex Kirby uses. He can perform the Torrent Lariat underwater, albeit without needing to grab an enemy. Along with Bonkers, Buggzy is the largest Helper and stands twice as tall as the other ones. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Bugzzy appears in Helper to Hero, with an orange shell and a purple belly. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Bugzzy appears in the anime as a monster purchased from Nightmare Enterprises by King Dedede in the episode Kirby's Duel Role, after he discovers that Kirby is no good at swordplay while observing his "duel" with Meta Knight. In the anime, Bugzzy doesn't attack with his pincers or the throwing techniques as he does in the games. Instead, he brandishes a large curved sword in battle, along with a giant club. Kirby initially tries to inhale Bugzzy entirely, but to no avail (a reference to the fact that in the games Kirby cannot inhale mid-bosses until they are defeated). But with Meta Knight's help and Tiff's instruction, Kirby inhales Bugzzy's sword and gets the Sword ability. Angered, Bugzzy focuses his power and creates two even larger swords which he then brandishes against Kirby. Sword Kirby begins to futilely fight Bugzzy until Meta Knight reminds him to focus his power, at which point Kirby falls asleep. Just before Bugzzy lands the decisive blow, Kirby wakes up and uses the Sword Beam attack. Bugzzy tries to block it, but the beam shatters his swords and cleaves him in half. Bugzzy was one of the few game enemies to come into the anime and not give an ability it is associated with (in this case, Sword). It is worth noting, though, that the abilities that Bugzzy usually give, Backdrop and Suplex, do not appear in the anime. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Bugzzy appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''and ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Related Quotes Trivia *While Bugzzy can use his wings to fly as a mid-boss, he cannot use them as a helper. *While being a helper, if Buggzy warps to Kirby while he is beneath a low roof, Buggzy will not be able to move, the only way to get out is by warping back to Kirby after he is out of said low roof. This also happens with Bonkers, another relatively big helper. *Bugzzy appears in the English commercial for ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. In it, he uses his design from Kirby: Right Back at Ya! and is shortly seen being defeated by Mike Kirby among others. *In Kirby Super Star, Bugzzy moves his fists up and down when dashing. This was changed in the remake. *The appearance of Hornhead, a mid-boss in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, pays tribute to Bugzzy. *In Kirby's Avalanche, Bugzzy's AI is that of Zombie from Puyo Puyo. Artwork KA Bugzzy.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Bugzzy.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Bugsy.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' HnK_Bugzzy.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Gallery 048.JPG|''Kirby's Avalanche|link=Kirby's Avalanche KSS_Bugzzy_Screenshot.png|Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) .Bugzzy.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412770803282.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412683436859.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412683027026.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) File:Bugzzy_Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' SPE Bugzzy.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KQ Bugzzy.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Quest) Sprites Image:BugzzyKA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Bugzzy sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) Image:BugzzyKAV.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' Image:BugzzyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) KSS Bugzzy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) Image:BugzzyhelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) Image:BugzzyKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiDL Bugzzy sprite 2.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) Image:Bugzzy_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) KSSU Bugzzy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) / Kirby Mass Attack (Kirby Quest) KSSU Bugzzy sprite 2.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) Image:BugzzyhelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) Image:BugzzyhelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KMA Bugzzy sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) Other Helper Icons Image:BugzzyiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Category:Helpers Category:Anime Characters Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Backdrop Enemies Category:Suplex Enemies Category:Sword Enemies Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Monster de:Bugzzy es:Bugzzy fr:Bugzzy it:Bugzzy ja:バグジー